Caught on Camera
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: Even in the best of families, sometimes dark secrets lurk...


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: In another world...**

Noah Puckerman heaved a sigh and smiled to himself as he knocked at his girlfriend's front door. He hitched his school bag a bit further onto his shoulder and waited for his knock to be answered.

"Good evening Noah," Russell Fabray said with a smile when he saw who was stood on the door step. "Studying again?" he asked, noting the bag.

"We have mid terms coming up," Puck reminded Quinn's dad with a slight shrug. "Have to keep the grades up or we get kicked off the teams," he said, and that wouldn't do his scholarship chances any favours, not that he actually needed a scholarship, but hey, if the opportunity arose, he wasn't going to turn it down.

"Well, come in, come in," Russell urged, stepping back and opening the door wider. "Quinn's upstairs," he informed Puck, indicating with a nod of his head for Puck to go to Quinn's room. "Don't forget to give us a shout if you need anything," he said as he always did whenever Puck came over to study with Quinn.

"Thanks Mr Fabray," Puck replied with a smile, heading for the stairs.

"I keep telling you Noah," Russell called after Puck, "it's Russell."

The second that Puck reached the top of the stairs his heartbeat speeded up. "Paradise here I come," he said to himself, a secret little smirk on his face. "Hey babe," he murmured as he opened the bedroom door.

Quinn turned over on her bed, excitement making her breathing speed up, she grinned at Puck and bit her bottom lip. "Hi," she said shyly. She watched Puck's progress into her room, her pulse rate rising like a thermometer on a summers day. Her whole body fizzed with excitement when he sat on the bed beside her. She watched silently as his hand landed very gently on her knee.

"What are we studying today?" Puck murmured, leaning closer to Quinn's lips, his tongue just touching hers as it appeared to wet her dry lips.

"Anatomy," Quinn breathed, laying back on her bed as Puck came down on top of her. "Biology," she whispered as his lips left hers to taste the tender skin of her throat.

"Sex Ed?" Puck mumbled with a snigger into the v of her Cheerios uniform, on his way to find her nipples.

"Absolutely," Quinn sighed, parting her legs for him to lie between them, feeling the hard bulge press against her melting, dripping core. "Fuck me," she ordered.

"Absolutely," Puck agreed, rocking against her, hearing her breath hitch in her throat.

"I have some work to do in my study," Russell told Judy as he stood, taking his drink with him.

"Anything I can help you with, dear?" Judy asked, her words just a little slurred. She eyed the glass in her hand. "When did that get empty?" she wondered silently.

"Oh, no, no thank you," Russell hurriedly replied, heading out of the lounge towards his study.

"Good," Judy whispered to herself once Russell was out of the room. She stood to pour herself another drink, noting that her hand was swaying just a little. Judy downed that drink and poured herself another before going and sitting back down on the sofa. "Come here Doodles," she said in a silly, baby voice, "come to mommy," she instructed the yapping little dog. Doodles bounced up on to the sofa and settled on Judy's lap.

"You like that, don't you?" Puck asked Quinn, watching her face, seeing the pleasure she couldn't hide.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned, her eyes tight shut. "Don't stop," she sighed, her fingers spearing through the longer strands of Puck's mohawk. "More," she begged. Puck willingly complied, his tongue flicking against her clit once more before he sucked it into his mouth, alternating between flicking and sucking. Quinn couldn't help but shift under him, she couldn't help but moan with pleasure. "Now," she demanded, "I need you, now," she pleaded.

"Absolutely," Puck grinned, kneeling up between her thighs to push down his boxers and release his achingly hard erection. "Oh yeah," he grunted as he entered her, felt her tight inner walls clench around his screaming flesh. "Oh yeah, take it baby," he growled, slamming into her hard, withdrawing, slamming, again, again, again…

Quinn's feet hooked at the back of Puck's thighs, her arms wrapped tight round his shoulders, her breath coming in gasps into his ear, his grunts muffled by her shoulder. "Ahhhh," she hissed as she felt her body implode.

"Ungh," Puck grunted as he felt his body explode, deep inside Quinn. He couldn't help the little snigger of laughter escaping. "I fucking love studying with you," he grinned and kissed her hard. Quinn couldn't disagree, she'd never had a study buddy like Puck before.

"What time do you have to be home?" Quinn asked, glancing at her bedside clock.

"Ten thirty," Puck sighed. "My mom has to work tonight, I have to be home before she leaves," he said, pulling a face.

"We have a couple of hours then," Quinn whispered against Puck's lips, her hands stroking down his back, grasping his tight butt, pressing him further into her. She shivered, squeezing her internal muscles around his slowly softening dick. She felt it grow harder again, felt him flex deep inside her, felt him rocking against her, felt herself climb to a whole new level, felt herself fly apart, felt him as he pulled out ready to feed her with a face full of his hot, sweet semen. "Mmmm," she moaned, her lips closing around the pulsing head of his dick, he pulled away just a touch to be able to watch every jet as he aimed it towards her greedy open mouth.

At ten o'clock Puck finally pulled his clothes back on, he watched Quinn as she put her Cheerios uniform back on. "I have to go," he murmured against her lips, still tasting slight traces of himself on her tongue as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

"I know that you do," Quinn sighed when they broke apart for air. Quinn wished that Puck could stay over tonight, like he did on the weekend sometimes, in the guest room of course, her parents weren't _that_ free spirited that they'd allow him to sleep with her in her room. That didn't stop him from sneaking into her room in the dead of night once her mother's stupid yappy dog was snoring.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Puck said quietly between even more kisses. "And we really will have to use study hall to actually study," he reminded her with a grin.

"Yeah," Quinn sighed, wrinkling up her nose and pouting. She much preferred it when they _didn't_ have to study, when they could sneak away and be together, even for a brief time. "Are you coming over tomorrow night?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Puck replied, frowning a touch. "Finn invited me to that thing he's doing, are we still going together, make us public?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Is that tomorrow?" Quinn asked, pouting even more. "I suppose we should go and support him," she sighed, "he is your best friend after all and it's time everyone knew about us," she agreed with a shy smile.

"Must be really hard to get up there on stage and sing and dance like that," Puck agreed, wondering why the hell anyone would want to. Getting up on stage and blasting the audience with his amazing guitar skills and his awesome voice was one thing, but show choir? That was a different thing entirely, why would you even want to? Puck shuddered slightly. "I have to go," he murmured once more against Quinn's lips.

Quinn held Puck's hand as they walked down the stairs together. "Hi daddy," she smiled as Russell came out of his study. "Puck's just leaving," she announced, stating the obvious.

"So I see," Russell smiled. "Well, good night Noah, you're still joining myself and Troy for a round of golf on Saturday, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm looking forward to it," Puck lied as he nodded.

"Well, good night, drive safely," Russell called as Quinn closed the front door behind them.

"Golf with your dad and your brother-in-law," Puck grumbled quietly as they walked towards his truck. "Sometimes I wish your dad _didn't_ like me," he muttered.

"I'll be thinking about you when I'm at the salon," Quinn told him, "when I'm getting waxed and plucked and stuff," she murmured. "I think I'll need a thorough inspection on Saturday night," she added, her teeth catching her bottom lip. Puck readily agreed to act as quality control supervisor.

Quinn watched Puck back off the driveway and waved, her lips still tingling from his last kiss. "Night," she whispered to herself then turned and walked back into the house.

"Did you get all your studying done?" Russell asked from the kitchen.

"Yes daddy," Quinn answered, skipping towards her dad and the sandwich he held out for her. "Thank you," she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I'll take this up with me, I'm going to bed now, night."

"Good night, sweetheart," Russell said quietly, watching his daughter's progress up the stairs. He checked in the lounge and found his wife comatose on the sofa with her stupid, yappy little dog on her lap. Russell looked at Judy in disgust, his face set. "Fuck her," he thought to himself and went back to his study, he still had some work to do.

Quinn dropped her uniform in the hamper and pranced naked round her room, she spun, she twirled, she pirouetted, she bent, she stretched, she danced, she fell back on her bed, breathless, her chest heaving. Quinn smiled to herself, then giggled, she remembered the feel of Puck's mohawk brushing her inner thigh as he feasted from her, his body at an angle to hers, she remembered the feel of his hard dick in her hand at the same time, his tongue speeding up and slowing down in direct correlation to how fast or slow she was jerking his dick. Quinn allowed one hand to cover her breast, her fingers cruelly tweaking her nipple, her other hand delving between her thighs, her fingers disappearing, she sucked in a breath, her body bowing up from the bed. She was quick, she was very quick, her fingers pumping rapidly in and out, it didn't take long to get herself off.

Russell worked long into the night, he had a lot of material to get through, a lot of useful stuff, he was very pleased with his night's work.

* * *

"Well played Noah," Russell praised as Puck's shot landed just a few feet shy of the pin. They were on the eighteenth hole and Puck was ahead at seven under par, Russell was second, five under par, Troy wasn't faring so well, he was three over. "So, have you made any decisions about college yet Noah?" Russell asked as he lined up his own shot.

"Yale is the obvious choice," Puck replied. "I know my mom would love it if I went into medicine too but for me, it has to be law, that's what I'm interested in," he said, sounding decisive, even though Dr Puckerman kept trying to encourage her son towards her own profession.

"And I know that Quinn is hoping to get in to Yale too," Russell said dryly, his eyebrow arched. "Does that have any bearing on your choice?" he asked, peering over his shoulder just before he took his shot. Puck grinned but didn't reply.

"Nice shot," Troy told his father-in-law as Russell's ball landed just on the green. Troy lined up his own shot and once again, after a glance at Russell, pulled his shot a touch and landed in the rough. The things he did for Russell Fabray, Troy frowned to himself. "I'm playing like crap today," he announced, and listened to both of his companions deny his claim.

"What do you think?" Russell asked Troy quietly as they stood at the bar in the country club. "Do you think he'll do?"

"Well, he's built for it," Troy nodded thoughtfully, "more than, if what you say is true," he grinned.

"Oh it's true," Russell nodded, a huge smile on his face. "Like a donkey," he murmured as Puck rejoined them

"You have to come to dinner tonight, Noah," Russell invited. "Claudia and Troy are coming too," he said, lifting his glass in Troy's direction. "I think we're going to have an announcement," he whispered to Puck conspirationally while watching the self conscious grin cross Troy's face.

"I'm saying nothing," Troy denied, unable to hide the proud, beaming smile. "Claudia would kill me," he reminded his father-in-law.

"She would too," Russell laughed, "she's a lot more volatile that my sweet little Quinnie," he told Puck. Puck gulped. Quinn was the calm one? Shit. He felt a little more sorry for Troy now.

* * *

"Not for me, thank you," Claudia said hastily, covering her glass with her hand to prevent her father from pouring wine into it.

Russell couldn't help the smirk or the eyebrow lifting. "Something you'd like to share with us Claudia?" he asked, the smile breaking out on his face.

Claudia glanced at her husband and blushed. Troy took her hand on the table. "If I could have your attention for a moment, please?" Troy called, looking around the table. "My wife and I have some news we'd like to share with you," he announced formally, his smile so wide. "We are preg…." was as much as he managed before both he and Claudia were engulfed in hugs, Judy and Quinn squealing and Doodles yapping and bouncing round.

Puck felt slightly out of place at such an intimate family occasion, he politely extended his congratulations to both Claudia and Troy, but in reality he couldn't wait for the meal to be over to be able to escape for a while to Quinn's room. He hadn't forgotten his quality control task that he still had to perform tonight. And he couldn't wait to get started either. Puck gulped as he felt a stirring in his pants just at the thought of fucking Quinn while her family sat around in the lounge discussing baby names.

Quinn leaned a little closer to Puck's shoulder. "Isn't it exciting?" she asked, her hand dropping to his thigh under the table, thankful that the snow white table cloth covered her fingers' little walk up Puck's rock solid, muscled thigh to his rock solid junk. "It's so exciting," she breathed as she squeezed lightly. And it was exciting, she wished she could drop to her knees and give him a blow job under the table. She wished he would lay her back on the table and tongue fuck her. Quinn felt her breath almost stall in her throat, she swallowed hard. "I think we have an English test on Monday, don't we?" she asked faintly, her eyes locked with Puck's.

"Mm, yeah, yeah we do," Puck managed to reply as Quinn stroked him a little more firmly. "We should go study," he choked out, thankful that his shirt wasn't tucked into his pants, knowing that when he stood it would hang low enough to cover the evidence. He had to get Quinn alone right now.

"You kids go study," Russell agreed, "give us a call if you need anything," he reminded them both as usual.

"We will dad," Quinn replied over her shoulder, leading Puck by the hand, hurrying up the stairs to her room.

"Troy, why don't we go and share a brandy in my study?" Russell invited, getting up to leave the table. "Leave these two to talk about whatever women talk about when a baby is the hot topic," he said, smiling indulgently at his happy daughter.

"Sounds good to me," Troy answered with a grin.

The second that Quinn's door closed Puck had his hand up her skirt and his tongue in her mouth. Quinn's hands were busy unfastening his pants, as soon as she released him she dropped to her knees and opened her mouth wide. Puck's hands on her head set the pace. She swallowed like a pro.

Quinn lay back on her bed, naked, panting, her body deliciously replete. "You're staying over tonight, right?" she whispered, she didn't even have enough breath to speak properly.

Puck, naked, still panting, his eyes closed, could only nod. "Your dad invited me to go fishing with him and Troy at stupid o'clock tomorrow morning, said it made more sense to stay here, get an early start," he reminded Quinn, his breaths slowing a little. "I didn't get you checked out yet," he remembered, his hand stoking down her stomach to feel her smooth, soft hair free flesh. "Mmm," he murmured, sitting up to make a visual check. Puck spread her legs, raising one and pushing it high, opening her up to his gaze, his fingers and his tongue.

"Fucking amazing," Troy breathed, squirming in his seat slightly, adjusting himself in his pants. Russell glanced at him and gave a satisfied nod, agreeing with Troy's assessment.

* * *

"Where were you the other night?" Finn asked on Monday. "You missed my amazing solo," he told Puck.

"Sorry dude," Puck apologised, he wasn't actually that sad to have missed Finn and the rest of the glee club's performance, he couldn't understand the draw of it anyway. "My mom was in surgery till nearly midnight, I had to stay with my sister," he explained. A fact that while being true, also meant that he and Quinn had been able to keep their secret for at least another weekend. This week though, they'd decided on Sunday afternoon, this week they were definitely going public, announcing to everyone that they were dating.

"Did you hear the news?" Finn asked suddenly.

Puck turned in the locker room, glancing at his friend, wondering what he was so excited about. "No," he replied.

"Russell Fabray and his son-in-law have been arrested," Finn declared and waited for Puck to ask why. "Ask me why," he begged when it appeared that Puck was struck dumb.

"Ok, I'll bite, why?" Puck asked, totally sure that Finn was either dreaming or just plain making things up.

"Making and distributing porn," Finn crowed, barely able to contain himself. "You know his company install and service home security systems, right?" Finn asked, waiting for Puck to catch on.

"Yeah, so," Puck shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Well, he's also been installing hidden cameras in peoples' houses, recording them while they, you know," Finn said, blushing a little. "There was one report of his own home being filled with secret cameras too," he added. "Even in the bedrooms," he cried in disbelief.

Puck couldn't speak, he just gulped. Holy shit. He stared at Finn, waiting for him to tell him it was just a joke.

"Apparently," Finn confided, "he's even been making movies of Quinn. In her bedroom," he cried, his face showing his distaste.

"Fuck," Puck breathed, sitting heavily on the bench behind him, all strength leaving his body.

"Exactly," Finn laughed. "Who'd have thought it, right? Ice Queen Quinn actually has a sex life," he sniggered. "I wonder who the lucky guy is," Finn pondered then turned away without seeing the look on his friend's face.

"Me," Puck whispered to Finn's back. "Me, I'm the guy," he said, his voice hoarse. "Where's Quinn?" he asked, Finn seemed to have all the news, maybe he'd know where she was too.

"At home I think," Finn replied, looking at Puck with admiring eyes. "So you finally did it? Finally found a girl who would?" he asked.

Puck stood on shaking legs. "Look, I'm not like you," he growled at Finn. "I don't flirt with girls, sleep with girls, hook up with girls just because I can," he said in disgust. "One day it's going to come back and bite you in the ass, you're either going to get someone pregnant or pick up some disease, you need to be careful dude. I'm not embarrassed or ashamed to admit that I've only ever had sex with one girl, and she's everything to me, I'm proud of that actually, I don't want to be the school manwhore like you, I don't want sex to be anything other than an expression of love, the love I have for Quinn," he stopped talking suddenly, realising that he was shouting at Finn in the middle of the locker room, glad that there wasn't anyone else around. "I'm going to see Quinn, make sure she's ok," he announced, turning to get dressed.

"I did not see that coming," Finn whispered to himself. "Who'd have thought it, the shy, slightly geeky wide receiver and the ice queen cheerleader. Cool," he nodded.


End file.
